Mowriel
Mowriel is the family ship between Mowgli and Ariel from the Disney fandom. Canon As Mowgli and Ariel are from different series, they have never met in canon. Even though a few Disney crossover video games could have the two crossing paths with each other or get them added in the same team, by the player's choice. Along with them being featured in the animated Disney crossover TV series, The House of Mouse where they are two of the common guests at the club. Throughout their Disney films, both Mowgli and Ariel feel most happy in places that they were told to never go near. The jungle being the place where Mowgli was raised in among its animals and has friends that reside there, while Ariel has always been fascinated with the surface world and had became determined to become part of it after meeting her human prince. Her mermaid allows her to understand certain kind of animals that live under or close by the sea, while Mowgli's time in the jungle allowed him to learn its many animal tongs. Which is why both Disney characters get along with animals than they do with their own people. In Mowgli's second Disney film, he tries to share beauty of his former jungle home with the other children of the man village, but the dangers of it is what kept the adults from listening and when he was officered a chance to go back into the jungle he took it. In the end, however, Mowgli goes back to live in the village, but from time to time he and his friends sneak into the jungle to have some fun. While the only reason that Ariel was kept away from the surface world was do to her father's beliefs that the human world is dangerous for merfolk and wants to keep her away from it at all coast; and when she was offered a chance to live in the surface world as a human she took. In her second film, when her daughter Melody runs away, Ariel gets turned back into a mermaid so she can find her in the underwater world she originated from, and in the end the large wall that kept their two worlds a part was taken down for good. Mowgli's Disney film is based on the book of the same name where he shares the same name as the character he is based on, while Ariel's is based on a fairy tale of the same name as her film. Becasure both of their Disney films are based on books, there have been a few different versions of them; that weren't done by Disney. Fanon The unique Disney crossover ship commonly has Ariel and Mowgli residing in the jungle world of Disney's The Jungle Book together, as a family where Ariel commonly serves as Mowgli's loving adoptive, older sister. The family ship between the two Disney characters originates from a The Little Mermaid/The Jungle Book crossover fanfic on DeviantArt that has a loyal following, in which has gotten a few fans to express the story and the author's fanon idea of Ariel and Mowgli's family bond and their shared times in the jungle together through their own fan artwork of it. There have even been fans who have Ariel turning Mowgli, from a young age, into a merman so she can raise him in her underwater world as his caring, adoptive mother. Manip fanart of the ship commonly uses screenshots from the three Disney films, The Jungle Book, Pocahontas and Tarzan, in order to place Ariel in a jungle setting while wearing the yellow colored pieces of clothing she wear in the fanfic of the family ship. Along with them commonly having jungle Ariel by Mowgli's side. Just as the underwater world side of the ship uses screenshots from The Little Mermaid to feature Mowgli as a red tailed merman child, while he is by Ariel's side. The other well liked The Little Mermaid/The Jungle Book crossover ship, on DeviantArt, is the het ship Melgli, that commonly has Melody choosing to live in the jungle with Mowgli where she ends up loving it more than the underwater world that reside within the ocean. Fandom DEVIANTART : Gallery Ariel_and_Mowgli_sitting_together_-Gift-_by_jazz316.jpg Ariel_Sisterly_Love_to_Mowgli_by_jazz316.jpg Ariel_x_Mowgli_by_KRISTINART-18.jpg Ariel_and_Mowgli_by_Kristenfan10109.png The_comfort_of_an_older_sister_(_Request_-8_)_by_Lawliette-chan.jpg You_Will_Always_Be_My_Son_by_TightlyWrappedCoils.png Ariel_and_Mowgli_by_madam-marla.jpg COMMISSION;_Do_you_want_some_fruit_by_MissMikopete.jpg Ariel_and_Mowgli_by_Nippy13.jpg Another Adventure by azu-haruka.jpg Navigation